Continue of a Life
by Evangelina
Summary: My life changed because of something that happen in the past. Something that i didn't do, but my other part...


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but it would be cool if I did. I would be famous and rich. Anyway this is to my friend, Yusuke's sister. and sorry about the lil page breaker thing, i couldn't get a better one going... i haven't done this in who know how long...

* * *

"This is your last try, elder." A man of cold eyes said. "You've done this 445 times, and all were failures." 

Ignoring the young youth, an elderly woman with hair as gray as the color of a spider web continued. Fire danced from her hand to a corpse wrapped in bandages. "Finish." She whispered so only to herself and the soothing wind that passes by. Slowly as the woman's hands shook, the bandages that once hidden the corpse's face was finally removed. Tears flowed from her white eyes as she thanks the heavens that watched over her. "Welcome home, my leader."

"Thank the Moon!" The man's eyes thawed as he saw the face of one of his kind. "Wait." The elderly woman looked up while trying to focus on what was wrong. "Why isn't she moving?"

The woman gasped as her eyes widen as big as the moon itself. "Her soul… it's gone…"

-

"KYO! Tomo's here!" Yusuke screamed as a girl of 13 waited at the patiently. The sound of thumps filled the house as a girl with short brown hair run in to the run. She wore a green beanie, a pair of jeans with a hole at the right knee, and a white shirt with black sleeves. "Where's your uniform?"

"In ashes…" Yusuke mouthed the words of 'WTF' as Kyo strolled by him in order to get her backpack.

Yusuke grabbed the back of Kyo's collar as she walked by. "Why in the world-"

She slapped his arm, making Yusuke let go of her collar. "I gotta go to school." With that she run towards the door with Tomo giggle. Once they were out of earshot they burst into laughter. "Did you see his face!"

Tomo nodded. "I can't believe he believed you!" Kyo and Tomo were best friends. They kept nothing from each other like best friends shouldn't. "Man, I wish I had a camera with me!"

The rest of the way they just talk about the one moment where again Kyo made a fool out of Yusuke. When they enter the classroom, a man with red long hair stood on the little platform where the teacher would be normally. "WHA THE!"

"Hello, Kyo," he said in a charming voice making all the other girls in the class jealous. "I'm the subbing today."

Kyo was speechless, there was no way that Shuichi could be subbing because he had his own school to go to and learn. "What about school?"

"Oh, there's mid-years so I don't have to go since I don't have any tests." Before Kyo could get another word out the bell rang, signaling everyone to take their seat.

"Hello, class. My name is Mr. Minamino, I am your substitute teacher for today." Every girl expect for Tomo seem to swoon over Shuichi while the guys just stare in jealously or hatred. They class went almost perfectly find if all the girls didn't try to find a way to get Shuichi's attention every minute of the class. The bell rang indicating the end of class and the girls wishing not to leave.

Kyo took more time than usually so that she could get him to talk her home. "Hey Shuichi." She waved towards him.

He waved back. "Hey."

"Why were you teaching instead of some old bat?"

"Well… you I don't know. Maybe there wasn't enough substitute."

Just as they were about to leave school grounds Kyo tuned around. "Kyo! Wait up!" Kyo and Shuichi paused as Tomo took a moment to catch her breath. "Oh, hi Shuichi." He smiled back.

Shuichi walked a blushing Kyo and curious Tomo home. Kyo wouldn't stop stammering while Tomo just ask million of random or stupid questions. When they reach the front door of Kyo's, Kyo stumble on her good-bye while Yusuke watched from a nearby window.

When she entered the house she saw Yusuke on the ground pretending to read. "How was school?" He asked, just noticing that the magazine in his hand was upside down.

"Meh." Kyo sniffed her glass that was full of milk just checking if it was still good.

Just as Kyo was about the lock herself into her room, "Kyo," Yusuke said. "You got mail today. But the funny thing is there's no return address. You keeping secrets from your big bro now?"

She looked at the envelope. There was only her name and her address, nothing more nothing less. She thought someone was probably playing a joke on her just trying to scare her. "Now, why would I do that?" She said in a playful manner.

"Because you always keep secrets." Yusuke was looking a bit peeved and not in the mood for games. But the way Kyo is, she was always in the mood for games.

"Well dear brother." A smile soon crawled onto her face. "You know something people have call privacy? Many people have it now a day, I don't know about you, but I know I have it."

That made Yusuke's fuse goes off because soon Yusuke was chasing Kyo around the house with him yelling and screaming. With sliding and diving Kyo was able to crawl into her room with a couple of red marks because of Yusuke capturing her for brief moments.

She locked the door and the three windows in her room. Slowly she walked over towards her wooden desk, which was consumed with unfinished schoolwork. Within the envelope had a letter within it saying:

_I'm free and I feel like playing. Come out, come out wherever you are…. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10… Ready or not here I come…_

The writing was sort of sloppy and had ink marks almost everywhere on the paper. That the hell is this? Kyo thought as she read the letter over and over again.

* * *

So, huh… wat did you think? I spent most of this writing during health, oh god the pain it is to me in that class. Well I got this out of the class, there's a plus side XP. Please RR! 


End file.
